


15年光棍节节日贺x

by porridge_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge_chan/pseuds/porridge_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇小甜文无误,写来就是为了虐我自己这种媳妇不在身边可以抱着睡的狗的bu</p>
            </blockquote>





	15年光棍节节日贺x

“队长!不…不要走…”

“伊鹤?伊鹤,醒醒,我在这儿.”银用肘撑起身子,看见另一边的吉良蜷缩成一团,嘴里喃喃地说着梦话.

“队长…队长…银…”

“伊鹤,我在这儿,就在这儿.”银将吉良揽过来,一只手从他身下伸过握住他的手,另一只搭在他的腰上,使两人之间不留一丝空隙.

“唔…”吉良好像感觉到了腰上熟悉的触感,渐渐放松下来,眉头舒展,蜷起来的身躯也伸开了.

“好了吗?好了就好好睡吧,我一直在.”

\------

“嗯…队长?”清晨醒来的吉良觉得手好像被一直温暖的大手包裹着.这其实挺让人不敢置信的,市丸银这个像一条蛇一样的男人居然有一双温暖干燥的手.他的手和他一米八五的身高是一个型号的,远看觉得很纤细,但细看后才发现这是一双很宽很大的手,手指不粗但是很有力.啊,他这个人好像也是这样的呢,肩又宽又平,把那件三番队的队长羽织挑得特别好看.

吉良的脸有点红了,他正侧躺着,手放在队长的手里,腰揽在队长的怀里,他不知道发生了什么,队长怎么会抱着他睡,虽然以前也是抱着,但是昨天晚上队长不是还在出任务没回来吗?而且,以前,队长都…不会抱这么紧的......

“嗯?小伊鹤醒了嘛?”吉良听见银如此说道,他能感觉到贴在他背上的胸腔的震动,有些嗡嗡的,还有些带着银温度的气流喷出来,就在自己头顶上.吉良的脸愈发红了,也变得有些敏感,甚至觉得自己浅黄色的发丝贴在脸上有点痒.

“嗯…队长我——”

“醒了也再陪我躺一会吧~昨天回来的时候已经很晚了呢~小伊鹤都不等我~”

“队,队长我,我只是不知道您昨天晚上要回来!我,总之,很抱歉!”

“哎呀~小伊鹤又这样~没有在怪你啦~而且,难道在床上也依旧要叫我’队长’吗?不是纠正过好几次了嘛,真是的~”

吉良觉得自己的脸有点冒烟,队长,不,银的措辞真是…

“队,队长,啊,银,我,我只是…”

“嗯?~只是什么?”

“啊…只是…银,银怎么突然…嗯…抱得这么紧…我…”

“哎,”银的声音略大了,“原来小伊鹤不喜欢我抱~呀咧呀咧,我还真是讨人嫌了呢~”说着就作势要抽回手.

不!吉良有些慌乱,他不想银离开,也不想惹银生气,恍惚间就用仍包在银的手里的手摁住了腰上那只要溜走的胳膊.他自己也没想到自己会这么做,回过神来之后有些愣愣的,手依然被握着,身后贴在背上的胸膛也静静地起伏着.

“银…我…我没有不喜欢…”

“嗯哼~看出来了~"银又动了动自己刚才要抽走的胳膊,把吉良抱得更紧.

“我…我只是…你昨天回来怎么没叫醒我…”

“啊~因为看小伊鹤睡得太香了舍不得叫醒啊~”吉良能想象他弯得很夸张的嘴,两条细线一样的眼睛,还有那颗热衷于调∣戏自己的心.但知道也仅仅是知道,他听见这句话还是不由自主地红了脸.

“我…”

“小伊鹤晚上梦见什么了呢?攥着我不肯撒手呢~”

却不曾想这句话倒是让吉良的红脸蛋消了点色,他变得有些低沉,睡了一觉依然整齐的刘海挡住了他的眼睛.

“没…没什么呢…”

“咦?”吉良知道他一定是挑了挑眉,他有些发愁要怎么回答银一会的疑问, “伊鹤已经开始有隐瞒队长的小秘密了吗?”

果然呢,他明明知道这种问题自己根本无法撒谎呢.

“不,没有,我…嗯…我梦到银离开的那天了…”

“哦?离开?”

“嗯…是…嗯…叛逃的那天…”

“…”

“嗯…其实,在银出任务这几天,我一直都有梦到呢.”

“…”

“…”

“哎呀,原来小伊鹤这么脆弱呢~”

“不,我…”

“所以为了我的副官的心理健康我以后可不能独自一人出任务了呢~”

“哎?”

“嗯即使是山本总队长来求我我也不会去了呢~”

“啊?”

“唔因为他没有我的小伊鹤可爱呀~”

“诶?”

“总之以后一定会一直陪在小伊鹤身边的呐~”

“…”

…

…

…

唔,谢谢你,银.我也会一直陪在你身边呢…

-End-


End file.
